life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Hole in the Earth
"A Hole in the Earth" (em português, "Buraco na Terra") é um single composto pela banda Daughter para a trilha sonora de Life is Strange: Before the Storm. A música é tocada no Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo, durante o sonho da Chloe. Letra Inglês= Inglês : I'm trying to reach out I know I'll get there soon : There's a hole in the earth here : And we're walking round the edges : You were flaunting all your open wounds : I can't express them better than you : Friend make sense of me, friend make sense of me : I have many destructive qualities : Friend make sense of me, friend make sense of me : It's like an old rhyme : Your father's a liar while my father's lying down : In a hole in the earth there : And I'm scared I'll forget him : I'm still haunted by those open wounds : I won't express them truly to you : Friend make sense of me, friend make sense of me : I have many destructive qualities : Friend make sense of me, friend make sense of me : Friend make sense of me, friend make sense of me : I have so much hurt inside me : Friend make sense of me, friend make sense of me : Friend, friend, friend, friend : In my own time : In my own time : In my own time |-|Tradução= Tradução : Estou tentando chegar lá, eu sei que vou chegar lá em breve : Há um buraco na terra aqui : E estamos andando pelas bordas : Você estava exibindo todas as suas feridas abertas : Não posso expressá-las melhor que você : Amigo, me compreenda, amigo, me compreenda : Eu tenho muitas qualidades destrutivas : Amigo, me compreenda, amigo, me compreenda : É como uma antiga rima : Seu pai é um mentiroso enquanto meu pai está deitado : Em um buraco na terra lá : E estou com medo de esquecê-lo : Ainda estou assombrada por aquelas feridas abertas : Não vou expressá-las verdadeiramente para você : Amigo, me compreenda, amigo, me compreenda : Eu tenho muitas qualidades destrutivas : Amigo, me compreenda, amigo, me compreenda : Eu tenho muita dor dentro de mim : Amigo, me compreenda, amigo, me compreenda : Eu tenho muita dor dentro de mim : Amigo, me compreenda, amigo, me compreenda : Amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo : No meu tempo : No meu tempo : No meu tempo Interpretação A música é sobre a luta de Chloe em lidar com a perda recente do seu pai, William, o qual está "deitado em um buraco na terra". E o seu desejo de abrir seus sentimentos à alguém, um amigo em quem ela possa confiar. Como "feridas abertas", a perda do seu pai a abala profundamente, ela poderia tentar seguir em frente mas o seu medo de esquecê-lo poderia leva-lá a se autodestruir. Chloe não sabe expressar seus sentimentos e confiar em alguém. É muito difícil para Chloe compartilhar estes sentimentos; em vez disso, ela está apenas "andando pelas bordas", nunca demonstrando realmente o que sente. Porém, em Rachel, ela encontra alguém que tem problemas semelhantes com seu pai e que com ela se sente muito melhor, expondo seus problemas e sentimentos. Ela encontrou alguém que quer tentar confiar, mas também alguém que possa ajuda-lá a se entender melhor e dar sentido à sua vida. Ela dá a esperança de que "ela chegará logo". Vídeo LIS Before The Storm EP2 OST Daughter - A Hole in The Earth (Versão do jogo) Life is Strange BtS - OST - Daughter - A Hole In The Earth - Instrumental (da cena do ferro velho)|Versão não utilizada Navegação Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Daughter Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm en:A Hole in the Earth ru:A Hole in the Earth